gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Need for Speed: Tokyo Showdown
Need for Speed: Tokyo Showdown is a spinoff title of the Need for Speed franchise. Tokyo Showdown focuses heavily on Japanese car culture, and street racing. The game is set always at night in Tokyo. It was released in 2016 for the PS4, Xbox One, and PC. It was developed by Ghost Games UK, instead of the main developers at Sweden. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Need for Speed (2015), as many aspects were carried over. The action cam from NFS 2015 also returns, along with the licenced aftermarket brands, Honda, and the story. Unlike any other NFS game, NFS Tokyo Showdown uses anime style 3D cutscenes. The game runs on the same engine as NFS 2015. The gameplay is shown to take cues from Initial D games, Midnight Club, and Tokyo Xtreme Racer. Similar to other NFS games, Tokyo Showdown also has an open world environment. Plot The plot starts back as a flashback in the year 1999. The infamous group, the Mid Night Club was racing as speeds of over 300 km. A terrible crash happens and the group disbands. Chapter 1: The Racing Start The Player is a low level street racer who's has hardly any rep. The Player works at a grand restaurant in Shibuya District in Tokyo. The owner of the restaurant, Denji is an old and mad man, always wanting his restaurant to be spot on. In the after hours, the Player sneaks into Denji's office and finds an old journal about Denji's past life. Denji was once part of the Mid Night Club. The Player aims to learn more about his boss. (you can add more, but you need permission from RichardLamborghini. I'll add moar later. Music The music in game mostly consists of Japanese Rap, Hip Hop, Grime, Eurobeat, Vaporwave, and Electronica music. Car List Because this game has a heavy focus on Japanese car culture, the game is focused heavily on Japanese Cars. Despite this, a select few of American and European Cars also make appearances. *Acura Integra Type R *Acura RSX (2004) *Acura NSX (2017) *Audi TT *Audi R8 *BMW M3 E46 *BMW M4 F82 *BMW M6 *Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C7 *Datsun 240Z *Datsun 510 *Ford Focus RS (2016) *Ford Mustang Fastback (1967) *Ford Mustang GT (2015) *Honda Civic Type R *Honda Civic Si *Honda Civic Type R EK9 *Honda CRX *Honda CRZ *Honda NSX (1990) *Honda S2000 *Hyundai Genesis Coupé *Infiniti Q60 *Lamborghini Huracan *Lamborghini Diablo *Lamborghini Murciélago *Lexus LFA *Lexus IS-F *Lexus RC-F *Mazda MX-3 *Mazda MX-5 Miata (2016) *Mazda RX-7 FC *Mazda RX-7 FD *Mazda RX-7 Spirit R *Mazda RX-8 *Mazda RX-VISION Concept *Mercedes Benz C63 AMG *Mitsubishi 3000GT VR4 *Mitsubishi Evolution 1 *Mitsubishi Evolution 2 *Mitsubishi Evolution 3 *Mitsubishi Evolution 4 *Mitsubishi Evolution 5 *Mitsubishi Evolution 6 *Mitsubishi Evolution 7 *Mitsubishi Evolution 8 *Mitsubishi Evolution 9 *Mitsubishi Evolution 10 *Nissan 180SX *Nissan Sentra Nismo *Nissan 300ZX Z32 *Nissan 370Z Z34 *Nissan 350Z Z33 *Nissan GT-R *Nissan Silvia Spec.R *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 *Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Porsche 911 (930) *Porsche 911 (964) *Porsche Cayman S *Subaru WRX STi 1992 *Subaru WRX STi 1999 *Subaru WRX STi 2004 *Subaru WRX STi 2006 *Subaru WRX STi 2008 *Subaru WRX STi 2014 *Subaru BRZ *Toyota Crown Athlete *Toyota AE86 Trueno *Toyota GT86 *Toyota MR-S *Toyota Supra Turbo *Volkswagen Golf R *Yamaha Sports Ride Concept Police *Toyota Crown Athlete *Subaru WRX STi (2014) *Mitsubishi Evolution X *Nissan GT-R R35 Trivia (tba) Category:Open World Category:Racing Category:Need for Speed games Category:PS4 Games